


Red Handed

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren finds Levi's phone unattended, forgotten at his house, he unlocks the screen intending to do whatever he can to harass his friend.  Change his contacts, put an absurd photo of himself as the wallpaper.  Then he finds a very interesting video of Levi there, and suddenly his plans have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt.

Eren picked up his phone, typing in the code, only to have it flash red at him, code incorrect. He frowned at it, realizing it was not his phone at all but Levi's. His friend had been over earlier that day, playing video games and watching anime and basically being worthless human beings together. It was not a bad way to spend a day. It was never a bad day when Levi was around. They'd known each other since childhood, only staying in different places at the moment because of the strange timing of when they respectively moved out of their parents houses. Once both of their leases ran out, they already planned on finding a two bedroom apartment somewhere and moving in together. It just made more sense. The cost of rent, utilities, food, everything would be halved. Plus Levi would keep it spotless, and Eren could take out the trash so the shorter man did not have to cringe and marathon wash his hands when he got 'garbage juice' on him. As well as pulling the stopper out of the dirty dishwater, because Levi was a giant baby. He had literally called Eren to his house before to have him reach into grimy water and drain it, if it was especially gross.

Which was strange, really. Not the sort of thing friends did for one another. It was more like something you did for your significant other, allaying their neuroses in such a way. Eren shook away the thought, not wanting to go there. He fought down his own unwelcome feelings hard enough without adding to them like that. Levi was his _friend._ The brunet said it like a mantra, playing in his head. Trying to convince himself, so he didn't fuck things up.

Eren unlocked the phone without thinking, typing in Levi's code now, and it lit up to reveal a blank screen. He never had a background picture, just plain black, and Eren grinned. He would put an obnoxious photo of himself as the wallpaper, then change all of Levi's contacts to something unrecognizable. Famous historical figures, or pop musicians, or something. The guy would be confused for days, trying to figure out which one belonged to who, and Eren would refuse to tell him. The brunet smiled just thinking about it, tapping at the screen until the camera opened.

The camera was set to video, though, a box in the bottom corner lighting up to show a recording had been taken recently. He clicked on it automatically, curious as to what Levi would have recorded. His friend did not take pictures really, let alone videos. When the image began to play, Eren's heart stopped for a moment.

The phone had been propped up on Levi's coffee table, Eren could tell from the angle. He was familiar with that room, with that table. With the couch Levi was sprawled on now, naked, hand slowly stroking his arousal. Pearly drops shining on his pink crown, waiting to be licked up.

"Oh my fuck."

He should stop watching, right then. This would haunt Eren's dreams forever. Every time he touched himself, this video would play on repeat in his mind, Levi's pale skin spread out for the taking. One of his muscled calves was resting on the floor, disappearing from sight, while the other leg was bent at the knee. Levi let his wrist fly, thumbing over his slit, breathing ragged and harsh. Dark hair fell into his eyes, but they were still visible when he cut them over at the camera, steel shining through the black strands and it felt like Levi was looking right at him. Through the camera, through the phone, boring a hole in Eren with that molten stare. Levi's abs rippled with every movement, muscled and toned and _fuck,_ Eren wanted to run his mouth across them. Bite them. Sink his teeth into those hipbones, nuzzle the coarse dark hair at the base of his shaft. Levi's back started to arch, thighs tensing, and strangely enough it was hard to watch his hand, his cock, his body. The brunet's eyes were drawn to Levi's own instead, still watching the camera, still staring. Levi bit his lip then, wrenching his lids shut, throwing his head back into the couch with a groan.

" _Eren..._ "

Eren dropped the phone at the sound of his name, cringing as it clattered to the ground while he glanced around guiltily. Levi had come back for it, had let himself into the apartment with his key, had fucking _caught him,_ and-

" _Eren.... fuck, Eren...._ "

Eren blinked a few times before he realized his name was coming from the speaker of the phone and not his own living room. Levi was calling it out as he stroked his cock, shameless and uninhibited. He picked up the cell gingerly, disbelieving what he'd heard. Levi wouldn't do that, wouldn't say Eren's name as he masturbated, wouldn't _make a fucking video of it._ Eren watched for a few more moments, about to rewind the damn thing to be sure he hadn't imagined everything, when Levi called out again.

" _Fuck, Eren, p-please...._ "

Shit. Fuck. That was no creation of Eren's imagination, no wishful thinking, no absent daydream. Levi had recorded himself jacking off, calling out the brunet's name. _Begging._ Looking at his camera with eyes aflame, cupping his sack. Whining like an injured animal as his hand moved faster, muscles quivering, spine twisting. He writhed under his own touch, gasping, making needy sounds, and Eren felt like his cock was going to explode. It throbbed in his jeans, demanding attention, but Eren ignored it. Levi was getting close, that much was obvious, and he had to _see,_ needed to watch, needed to-

Levi jerked viciously as he came, saying Eren's name like a prayer. Eren watch, rapt and wide eyed, as white ropes of seed shot between Levi's fingers. Coating his abs, his chest, a few stray drops landing next to his friend's throat. Finally he stilled, panting, and swore.

" _Fuck. So stupid. He'll never see this anyway._ "

Levi leaned over and reached towards the phone before the video cut off, leaving Eren alone again. Aching and desperate, and it was less than a minute before he sent the video to himself in a text message. There was no way he could resist having those images at his beck and call, a few taps away, ready to steal the air from his lungs. Eren didn't give himself time to think about what he was doing. If he did, he would hesitate, would chicken out. So he took Levi's phone, finding the perfect angle. The same one Levi had used, one that showed the entirety of his couch. One that would let Levi see all of him, but he didn't push record yet.

Took a shower instead, like some kind of moron. Like Levi would know he was clean, somehow. He felt stupid, but there wasn't any help for it, and after drying his hair he steeled himself. Levi had done it, had worked up the courage to make his video, even if he had not managed to send it to Eren yet. He could do this. Had to do it, or else they would be stuck like this forever in some sort of purgatory. Both caring for the other more than they thought they should.

Both too fucking scared to act on it. Cowards. Eren never would have thought he was a coward, but now it was clear. _Well, fuck that._ He wasn't going to be one anymore. He laid down on his couch, pulling up Levi's video on his own phone and tapping record on the other one where it sat propped up on the coffee table. It was easier than he thought it would be to look at the camera and start to stroke, throwing glances down at the screen leaning against his thigh, playing out Levi's image.

Levi's pale skin and muscled flesh and soft hair. Levi's beautiful eyes, and that bottom lip that was thicker than the top, pink and plump and Eren wanted to suck it into his mouth. He'd planned on saying it, but it poured out of his mouth now absent thought, totally unbidden.

"Levi."

There was no way he looked as graceful as Levi had, but Eren didn't even care. He just let his body do what it would, let it twist, let it tremble. Let his legs seek purchase on the couch, let his head fall back. Heat climbed up his shaft and he slowed, bringing himself close to climax and then easing back again. Eren's hand was slick with his precome now, making soft wet noises. His hair was in his eyes, too, and he felt sweat breaking out over his skin as heat rolled through him.

"God, Levi...."

Now he knew why Levi had begged, had pleaded. Thoughts full of his friend, he wanted to beg, too. Eren needed Levi's hands on him instead of his own, Levi's mouth on his throat, Levi's teeth in his flesh. He wasn't going to last as long as Levi had in his video. Not with that dark voice calling out his name from the phone.

Not knowing that Levi wanted him. Wanted him enough to take himself in hand and call out, _Eren, please..._

"Fuck, Levi, yessss......"

When he erupted it was explosive, shooting up onto his collarbones, his neck. Painting himself in messy white streaks, and it was awhile before his vision cleared. He'd never come that hard in his entire life, and he needed to find his voice, because he had something to say. Looked at the phone's camera lens and smiled wide. Bright, and full of everything he felt for Levi. Everything he'd shoved down, thinking it was wrong. 

Then even as he blushed, Eren winked, biting his lip before speaking.

"Come see me, Levi."

He turned off the recording, still grinning as he sent it to himself. If it took Levi too long to notice the video in his phone, Eren might have to take matters into his own hands. He deleted the message he'd sent from Levi's phone, erasing the evidence of his discovery.

Levi stopped by to get his phone a few hours later, and it was all Eren could do to behave normally. Still, he blushed. Looked at his feet instead of Levi's face. His friend gave him a strange look, but he did not say anything. Just left without another word, only later texting Eren to ask him what the fuck he'd done to his contacts.

**Leeeeeeeevi: Who the fuck is 'Dr. Strangelove?' Or 'Kim Jong the Illest?' What the fuck have you done, you shit? Your picture on my phone looks stupid, by the way. Did you really take a duckface selfie?**

Eren had done more than that. It was going to be a long few days.


	2. Opened

The dishwater in Levi's sink was particularly repugnant, and after digging around with a wooden spoon in a failed attempt to drain it without getting his hands dirty, he gave up.  He didn't reach into the water though, because fuck that, there were little liquified food particles in there where Hange hadn't rinsed her dishes off right.  The last time he'd tried wearing rubber gloves the filthy shit had leaked in through an invisible hole.  Levi shuddered at the thought, leaving the kitchen in disgust and collapsing onto his couch.  He would make Eren come over and do it later.  That little brat owed him anyway, after changing all the contacts in his phone two days ago.  Levi was still getting messages from random fictional characters and long dead historical figures.

Dr. Strangelove had turned out to be Hange, and when he called Kim Jong the Illest, Erwin had answered, more than a little confused when Levi hailed the motherland of North Korea and hung up.  He still didn't have everyone sorted, over half of the people in his phone still proclaiming themselves superheroes or little known scientists.  Dictators and musicians and at least one famous drag queen.  It would have taken Eren forever to change all of them.  His phone hadn't even been at the brunet's house that long.  Eren must have been tapping away the entire time, giggling.   He thought he was _so fucking funny._   

It was adorable, and Levi had to fight to hold onto his irritation when he wanted to smile.  Wanted to leave all those names as they were, just because Eren had put them that way.  He still hadn't changed his wallpaper back to normal, looking at Eren's obnoxious selfie and biting back a grin.  _So stupid._   Jaeger was _so stupid,_ why did Levi want him so badly?  That goofy smile and his idiotic jokes and the terrible puns he made, Jesus Christ, Levi rolled his eyes just thinking about them.  The brunet was impulsive and made bad decisions and was a ridiculously affectionate drunk.  Hanging on Levi, all hugs and hair petting and pinching Levi's cheeks.  He was a moron, and he couldn't cook for shit, and his house was a train wreck.

Levi fucking _loved him,_ and was too pathetic to say anything.

He put his face in his hands, letting his head drop between his knees.  His lease was going to be up in less than a month, and they'd already made plans to move in together.  Eren was looking for apartments, or affordable houses for rent.  Trying to find somewhere he could have a cat, because Eren was a literal child and wanted a 'fur baby all his own'.  How was Levi supposed to keep it together when he saw the brunet every single day?   He would wake up every morning and pass Eren on his way to the bathroom, those brown locks a disaster, and Levi would have to stop himself from running his hands through them.  It would be a fight not to stare, not to touch.  Day in and day out, his own personal battle, torturing himself  just so he could be closer to his friend.  Levi would be miserable, a kid looking at sweets they weren't allowed to eat.

It would be worth every second.  He was sure of it.

Levi's phone buzzed on his coffee table, pulling him out of his thoughts.  When he picked it up it was a message from Eren, AKA 'Jaeger Bombtastic'.   Levi categorically refused to smile as he unlocked his screen to read it, only to find a video instead.  A video of cats falling off tables, and he rolled his eyes again, sighing.  Levi started to text Eren back, telling him what an infant he was, when a cold feeling rolled through his stomach.

A video.

Eren had been fucking around in Levi's phone for _hours._   What if he'd found the recording Levi made?  No, there was no way, right?  He would've been able to tell, Eren would have acted strangely, would have-

An image flew through Levi's head unbidden.  Eren holding out Levi's phone in one hand, eyes on the ground, cheeks pink.  Later on he'd attributed it to the fact that the brat had changed all his contact names, put an embarrassing picture of himself on the wallpaper.  But that hadn't been the reason at all, had it?  Eren had seen Levi, naked and touching himself, calling out his name...

 _Fuck,_ Levi had ruined everything.  There was no way Eren would want to live with him now, knowing how he felt.  Eren would be casual about it, somehow.  Suggest they hold off on moving until they found the perfect place, one that never seemed to materialize.  Get a job somewhere much further away from Levi's own, _oh well guess it's not convenient to share an apartment anymore._   

Maybe he hadn't seen it.  If Levi was that lucky, he wasn't taking any chances.  He opened the camera on his cell, tapping at the screen until he got to his video files, ready to delete the evidence of his own stupidity.  Only to freeze, phone shaking in his hand.

There was not one video there, but two.  The one he'd made in a moment of bravery, thinking he was ready to tell Eren how he felt, to show him when he couldn't find the words.  Another one that had not been there before, the thumbnail showing an image of his friend.  Naked, sitting on his couch, and Levi was pressing play before he even took a breath.

_Oh, my fuck._

Eren was spread out on his couch, gloriously nude, tanned skin contrasting against the bright fabric behind him.  Staring right into the camera as he stroked himself, and Levi made a sound he was glad no one else could hear.  It was something between a whimper and a groan, falling out of his mouth unbidden.  He'd seen Eren mostly undressed before, but never like _this,_ had never seen that beautiful cock, wet and hard and _oh God, oh shit..._   Time stood still for him as the images played out, and they would be seared into his mind forever.  Eren's back arched, muscles shivering as he writhed, white teeth sinking into his lip.  He was _breathtaking,_ more perfect than Levi could ever have imagined.  Flawless in the throes of ecstasy, and he'd never wanted the boy more than in that moment.  Those bright eyes were falling closed on a moan, and then he was speaking.

" _Levi...God, Levi._ "

No, no, no.  No fucking way.  Not possible.  Not-

" _Fuck, Levi, yessss..._ "

Eren came with a growling noise, shooting so hard that it almost hit him in the face.  Pearly drops painted his throat, his collarbones, his chest, and even though Levi knew it should be disgusting, it wasn't.  It looked fucking _pretty_ on him, and he knew he was done for.  Then Eren looked into the camera and winked, biting that lip again, cheeks bright pink.  

"Come see me, Levi."

The video ended, screen flashing back to the thumbnail image, and Levi sat there for a moment, frozen again.

He didn't even lock his door as he left, was surprised later that he'd even remembered to close it.  If someone had broken in, he wouldn't have even cared.

Everything of value he had was on the other side of town, and he needed to get there fast.

.............................................................

The knock on his door was loud enough to wake the dead, and Eren barely got it open before Levi was on him.  He shoved the brunet back into the house, slamming the door closed as he pressed Eren into a wall and took his mouth violently.

_God, yes, finally._

It had been the longest two days of Eren's life, and now Levi was kissing him hard.  Hands on either side of his face, holding Eren still as he licked open his mouth, like he was afraid the brunet would try to get away.  Levi was making little whining sounds, desperate and wanton, and Eren could taste them on his tongue.  He'd waited for this for an eternity, sure it would never happen.  That it was a dream, a fantasy.  But Levi's body was real against his own, hot and hard as he stood on his toes to reach Eren's mouth, and _fuck,_ that was so goddamned _cute,_ and-

"Eren."  Levi did not break the kiss, just mumbled the brunet's name right against his lips, full of so much affection that Eren's chest was aching.

"L-Levi."  Levi spoke between soft touches of their lips, warm breath brushing over Eren's face with every word.

"Why... didn't you _tell me_... why... didn't you say... something, anything...."  He eased back from Eren's face then, an inch separating them, brows furrowed as he looked up at his friend.  "I thought I was the only one."  Eren shook his head, brushing raven strands out of Levi's eyes.

"Me, too."  Then Levi's face shifted into a glare, and he reached up and tugged on Eren's hair, _hard._   "Oww!  Hey, stop it you fuck!"  He slapped Levi's hand away, scowling.

"You let me wait two days!  You saw that video, and made your own, and then you just let me go home and-"  Eren interrupted, shit eating grin on his face.

"Liked what you saw, then?"

Heat swelled through their gazes again, and then they were tearing each others clothes off.  Levi ripped Eren's shirt over his head, discarding his own as the brunet frantically worked at his belt.  Once they'd kicked off their shoes and were left naked they stumbled over to the couch, too eager to make it to Eren's bedroom.  A couple dozen feet felt like miles away, and Levi would've taken this boy on the floor if he had to, so long as it was _right then,_ fuck.

They collapsed onto the cushions in a tangle of limbs, Levi shoving Eren beneath him as he nipped at the brunet's throat.  He hesitated for a moment, but then thought _fuck it,_ sucking up bruises into his tanned skin.  Levi wanted Eren to wear his love on his neck like jewelry, wanted to be with the kid even when he was gone.  Eren did not seem to mind, moaning as he rutted up into his friend, sinking his fingers viciously in Levi's hair.

"Fuck, Levi, please... please tell me you have a condom."  Levi shook his head and Eren groaned aloud.  "You idiot, you drove all the way over here and- hnnngg!"  Levi palmed Eren's cock, rubbing slow circles over the slick tip and eliciting a beautiful noise.

"I don't have _a_ condom.  I have condom _s,_ because if you think I'm going to be done with you after taking this sweet fucking ass..."  He slid his hands around Eren's back, gripping his cheeks with both hands, fingers digging in brutally.  "Just one time, then you are mistaken."  Levi leaned in to whisper in Eren's ear, voice low and rough and full of promise.  "You'll be limping for days."

"At least I'll.... haaaaaah.... still be able to reach the cereal on the top shelf without standing on a chair."  Levi hissed through his teeth as he shoved Eren away, standing up to retrieve the condoms and lubricant he'd bought before he arrived.

"I hate you."

"You don't.  You want to bang me, I'm almost positive.  Like, seventy percent sure."

"It's a hate-fuck.  Why would I love someone so fucking adorable, it's disgusting."  When he moved back toward Eren the brunet was staring at him, wide eyed, and only then did Levi realize what he'd said.

"You love me, Levi?"  Levi blushed, standing awkwardly beside the couch with a box of rubbers in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

"Can we please not do this now?  I don't-"  Eren grabbed his wrist, pulling Levi down on top of him, smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too, Levi."  Levi his his face in the brunet's neck, hiding, gone totally still.  Eren could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, and he put a finger under Levi's chin and forced his gaze up.  It took a few moments, but those gray eyes met his eventually, words mumbled out in an unsure voice.

"I-I do, you know.  Love you.  Like..."  He gestured vaguely at the two of them, sprawled out mostly naked on Eren's couch.  "Like this.  I have, for a long time."  The brunet leaned up and kissed his forehead, taking the box and bottle from Levi.  He tore the cardboard open, breaking a foil square free and setting it on the coffee table.  After breaking the seal on the lubricant he set it aside as well, coiling his arms around Levi and hugging him so tight it was hard to breathe.  Eventually he kissed Levi's hair, breathing in the scent of him, eyes falling closed.

"Better?" 

Levi nodded, mouth beginning to move over Eren's shoulder, sucking at the skin, licking his way back up to the brunet's lips  Moisture leaked between them where they laved at one another, and now Eren was the one making sounds into their kiss.  Breathy noises, gasping against Levi's tongue, and he was so lost in their embrace that he didn't notice his friend slicking his fingers with lube.  Not until Levi's hand pressed open his thighs, slipping down to tease at his entrance with hesitant touches.

"Okay?"  Eren nodded an answer, throwing his legs wider, because nothing had ever been as okay as this.  He'd only ever touched himself there, despite knowing he was bisexual Eren had never been with a man before.  It just hadn't happened.  The brunet had fumbled his way through a couple of awkward encounters with girls, but even when he found a guy attractive, he'd never pursued it.

Probably because he knew deep down he only wanted Levi.

So when Levi's finger slipped inside, it was not foreign, but it was not familiar either.  He tried to relax around the intrusion, and it helped a lot that Levi's mouth was still working at him.  Over his jaw, down his neck.  Tongue sucking at his nipples, and Eren tugged brutally on Levi's hair, moaning out his name shamelessly.

"Levi...  nnnnn...."

After a few minutes of Levi's finger sliding in and out, delving and twisting, he pressed a second inside.  It was more of a stretch, but not exactly painful, and when Levi scissored him open he brushed against his prostate.  All the discomfort fell away as he rutted down onto his friend's hand, trying to force his fingers over that beautiful place again.  Levi seemed to be teasing him on purpose, but he couldn't find words to complain.  Just guttural noises he would probably be made fun of for later, whining out Levi's name around desperate sounds.  When a third finger edged inside those noises stopped and Eren went tense, eyes wrenching shut.  It was much more intense, and he tried to _breathe,_ tried to relax, but he found himself gritting his teeth.

Levi kept his hand still and wrapped his other palm around Eren's cock, stroking slowly as he kissed Eren breathless.  Bit his lips, and sucked on his tongue, all the while twisting and pulling at him.  Thumbing the brunet's leaking slit, swirling it around in wet circles, and when Levi finally began moving his fingers again inside there was no pain.  Just a delicious tugging sensation, and soon Eren was begging incoherently.

"Please, now, just... let's... I'm... come ON, Levi!"

Levi chuckled but slipped his fingers out, rolling a condom on as Eren watched.  When Levi caught him staring his cheeks flushed bright again, turning his head to the side.  He didn't say anything, though he was tempted to make fun of the brunet for blushing like some chaste, virginal maiden.  Levi just pressed Eren's thighs apart with gentle hands, easing himself inside slowly.  Once his crown had breached that tight ring of flesh he stopped, leaning down to take Eren's tense mouth.  Force those gritted teeth to open, his jaw to relax.  Pulled Eren's fisted hands away from the cushions and put them around his neck instead.

It took an eternity before Eren went loose, mewling against Levi's lips, body slack underneath him, and when he inched his length the rest of the way inside they both shuddered.  

"Eren, fuck, s-so tight."  They both stayed totally still, terrified to move too soon, but Eren was ready, was desperate.  He made a strange noise, and if it was supposed to be words, Levi didn't know what they were.  Cleared his throat and tried again.

"F-Feels good.  You can move."

Levi began sliding himself out of Eren, rocking back in slowly, meticulously.  His arms were hooked under the brunet's knees, and Levi's lips played over Eren's skin.  Dusted soft kisses on his shoulders, and neck, and cheeks.  Took his mouth, slick and messy, moisture leaking between them.  Levi wanted to be gentle, to claim Eren slow and easy, but soon found himself moving faster.  Thrusting violently into him, face pressed into his skin, both of them mindless and writhing together.  When he wrapped a hand around Eren's arousal, it was only a few quick strokes before the brunet came, shooting between them in heated bursts.

He twitched around Levi's length as he climaxed, and it was too much.  Not when they'd both been waiting so long.  Levi did not even want to try and make it last, and he let himself be thrown over the edge with a ragged shout.

He'd spend all day and night breaking Eren into pieces.  They had plenty of time.

Once he discarded the condom on the floor, Levi collapsed onto Eren's chest, both of them panting for breath.  The brunet ran his hands through Levi's hair, kissing the top of his head, legs curled tight around his waist.  Eren could probably feel him smiling like an idiot into his skin, but he didn't care.  He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.  Eren was _his,_ and they were going to live together.  Levi would wake up everyday with Eren in his arms, breathing in his scent.  Kiss his cheek, and watch those bright eyes blink open, sleepy and blissful.  Stupid, ridiculous joy. Completely moronic euphoria. God, it had taken them years, but they finally got here, wrapped up one another's embrace. _Friend._   No, not his friend.  Eren was more than that now, and Levi smiled even wider, completely unabashed.

"Boyfriend."  He didn't explain it any further, but he didn't need to, because Eren nodded into hair.

"Yes.  Fuck, that sounds so weird, but definitely yes."

Levi opened his mouth to add something, but never got the chance to speak.  There were quick footsteps coming up the porch, and they both looked at each other wide eyed when a voice sounded out from the other side of the door.  The door that was not locked, in any form or fashion.  It swung open, Eren jerking a cushion off the back of the couch to cover up Levi's ass.  The best he could do, all things considered. He deserved a medal, as far as he was concerned.

"Hey I left my jacket over here and Jean needs to take a leak so-"

Armin locked eyes with the pair, freezing mid-step and causing Jean to slam into him as he took in the scene before him. Both of them naked, Eren blushing, a couch pillow that was far too small for everyone's liking doing a fairly pitiful job of concealment. The brunet broke the silence, awkward as always, letting out an uncomfortable laugh that made Levi cringe.

"Ah, hahaha, hi guys...." Jean glanced around, brows furrowing before he turned and walked right back outside.

"Oh, fuck, come on man, lock the door." Eren began arguing instinctively, unwilling to let it slide, even naked with Levi atop him.

"Don't just barge into someone else's house, Jean!" Kirstein's voice carried from outside, going quieter as he walked away.

"It was Armin! And we do it all the time, you're just not usually getting laid!" Armin was still standing in the doorway, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just- I'm leaving!" The blond ran out the door, slamming it behind him, and Levi and Eren both let out a sigh. Then Armin's voice called out, stuttering and quiet, but still audible. "Also, uhhh... congratulations, I guess? It took you guys long enough." They listened as the blond fled, steps even faster upon retreat.

"Well, that wasn't weird, or anything." Levi's tone was wry, and he kicked the cushion off his ass and into the floor. Eren just laughed, burying his face in the couch.

"Nah. Not at all. Hey at least we don't have to have that awkward 'we're dating now' conversation with them."

"Only because they saw us 'dating'. Literally. Physically." It was silent for a long time, their hands moving slow over each other's skin, lazy kisses being planted. Finally Levi broke the quiet, sounding serious. "Hey, there's one more thing I need from you." Eren was nervous, unsure of what he was going to say. Surely he wasn't having second thoughts already? His guts began to twist, and even if he didn't want an answer, he asked the question anyway.

"What is it?" Levi went very still, sighing heavily.

"I need you to empty my dishwater."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 1000 word drabble or something. Yeah.... I was going to write this with Levi on bottom, as per usual, but an incredibly polite anon asked if I could 'please find it in my heart to let Levi top in this one, pretty please, author senpai' and I couldn't say no to that.


End file.
